


Wakatoshi, non facer este tipo de bromas!

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi foron asistir páxina memes moi feo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakatoshi, non facer este tipo de bromas!

Tendou esfregar os ombros cun sorriso enorme no ombreiro oposto do seu compañeiro, parecía estar rindo de algo que estaba no seu teléfono móbil, así, sen máis delongas, decidiu mostrar a el.

\- Wakatoshi! Vostede.  
Está con tanta fame, ás veces, nin sequera lle presente indixestión adherencia por comer neve. - Era un vídeo que foi un fermoso Shiba Inu comer neve era moi parvo, pero Tendou causou moita graza.

\- Eu non son un animal. - El respondeu ao ojialiva, un pouco irritante.

 

\- Non quere ser un "Hachi"? Pero se é incrible suave! Como é.

\- Pero, Hachi está morto.

 

\- Certamente é.

 

\- Vostede me quere morta?

 

O seu ollar cambiou completamente a escoitar estas palabras veñen a el, que tipo de resposta é esta? Nunca esperaba escoitar algo estúpido dos seus beizos. - Quere morrer, Waka?

 

\- Ás veces. - Co mesmo ton, como sempre, el desviou a mirada e continuou comendo seu arroz branco.

 

\- Que !? ? Por que !? Debe introducir aquí * mensaxe de apoio cando as cousas están * difícil!

 

\- Porque. - Ela respondeu, sen tirar a mirada da súa comida, mentres a boca vapor arroz. - Vostede se importa?

\- Loooong, por que non vai me molesta que o meu mozo ter pensamentos suicidas? - El mencionar, e irritado ao escoitar iso.

 

\- Pero eles non son sempre ... -

 ollos Tendou comezou a humedecida, parecía estar escoitando algo que o tiña instalado nun mal humor, si, sentín un pouco idiota por que pasou? Por que diaños non fixen nada!  
I escoitar a outra voz falar de novo, e mostrou-lle un meme que estaba na pantalla do seu teléfono móbil. Foi un "meme triste."  
O seu rostro cambiou a unha lixeira repugnancia, entón todo isto foi só un meme? Ah, eu debería ter pensado antes ...


End file.
